Cuando
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Dos razas diferentes. Un ser hermoso con uno doliente. Lo que la sangre debio haber proclamado pero aun así envuelto en esos ojos jamás pudo hacerle daño. Vampiro y licana... Una simple tragedia entre ambos bandos enemigos. Editando
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, sus personajes, sus personalidades, su historia en fin, todo ella. Es un original vampiro/licano nacido de mí, no la copie ni saque de ningún lado asi que espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**"CUANDO..."**

* * *

**Prologo**

**¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?...**

¿Recuerdas el día en que te conocí?. Tú eras alto, delgado, espécimen perfecto de tu raza de la mejor categoría. Talvez por eso no me mataste. Eras demasiado hermoso para ensuciar tus manos con la inmunda sangre contaminada que recorría mí estropeado cuerpo.

Eras y eres aun de rostro perfecto, blanco como la nieve con un suave tinte de satisfacción por la presa recién conquistada, nariz afilada, labios suculentamente rojos como la sangre que acababas de beber, de ojos tranquilos, sumisos verde de tristeza continua, no entendiendo que hacía alguien como yo en tú territorio, pero, ¿Qué iba a saber yo lo que tú eras?. Solo sentí un olor exótico, fuera de lo normal, un olor que a la vez de ser ardoroso era llamativo para mi nariz sensible e inexperta.

En el recorrido hacía aquella brisa llamativa de tu esencia me caí una decena de veces mientras entraba en aquel callejón donde tu extraño olor se perdía, donde tú me habías llevado para saber que hacía en tu limes de caza, tan cerca de los limites de la tolerancia.

Recuerdo en estas memorias perdidas, que tú rostro se contrajo al merodearme y encerrarme en lo que debía haber sido mí lecho de muerte. Recuerdo, que te mire y me asuste, mi piel abierta y herida se estiro causándome aun más dolor, contribuyendo al placer de tus ojos. Eras una sombra afilada, peligrosa, predadora en cada célula. Un ángel de muerte.

No sabía mientras temblaba que mientras me ovillaba de miedo, podía haber muerto por tu perfectas manos.

Solo me sentía sola, perdida, no sabía lo que era ni lo que eras. Vi tus ojos verdes pasar del intenso alo de placer al haber comido, a la furia y luego a la calma mientras te me acercabas. Y yo, solo temiéndote a ti me hacía bolita en el sucio piso manchando más mis roídas ropas. Esperando lo que fuera que tenía que pasar, pero eso nunca sucedió... Eras un ser inmortal, la mezcla de la perfección hecha un ser caminante. Siempre triste, siempre solo y cuando sonreíste creí que no había ser más hermoso en toda la tierra. Porque sonreíste solo para mí... yo, tu enemigo natural, yo quien podía ser un manjar por la dulce sangre que explotaba en mis venas, yo quien desde ese mismo momento te condeno, pero es una condena dulce y sabrosa, porque es una condena que tomamos ambos.

* * *

**EDITANDO -lo que se puede -.- ... Comentad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando me conquistaste**

Recuerdo el día más misterioso de mí larga existencia y a la vez el más perturbarte de esta.

Eras una pequeña de no más de dieseis años humanos, una humana que había sido envenenada hacía pocos días con la licantropía o maldición del "Hombre-lobo". Eras una neófita, una pequeña perdida en territorio enemigo. Un enemigo que debió matarte, pero en su fuero intento de hacer lo que la raza exigía, jamás fue capaz tan solo de ponerte una mano encima para dañarte.

Recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, tú cuerpo herido, lacerado, sucio y maltratado con heridas abiertas ovillada en el sucio suelo de aquel callejón luego de haber caído en mí trampa. Recuerdo tus ojos abiertos de miedo, observándome sin comprender lo que era y ni siquiera lo que tú eras. Me mirabas con unos dorados limpios, sin prejuicios ni condenas, miedo pero no terror. Fue eso, talvez lo que cautivo mi esencia. Tú mirada limpia.

Te odie, por un momento por la vergüenza de haber entrado en mí territorio ensuciando con tú esencia mí limpia ciudad. Me sorprendí por comprender tú ignorancia y luego me tranquilice al verte tan indefensa, tan pequeña y sumisa. Incapaz de hacer algo más que temblar.

Tú cuerpo se sacudió descontrolado cuando con suma facilidad te levante, y sin saber porque te sonreí como si hubiera sabido desde un primer momento que lo que necesitabas no era más que ello. Y tú, observándome, simplemente dejaste de temblar para arrullarte a mi lado, buscando un calor inexistente, pero el simple hecho de hacer aquello entrechocaste nuestras esencias, uniéndonos un poquito más aquella noche.

Mi muerto corazón parecía que había vuelto a latir cuando el calor de tú cuerpo, la esencia de tus venas perforo mis sentidos, enloqueciéndome. El dulce olor de tú sangre, más sabrosa y suculenta que cualquiera otra de las sangres ya probadas, más sabrosas que la de un humano me invadió. Gemiste levemente cuando pase a rozar una de tus heridas. Pero no te moviste más, sumida a mis actos, a mí presencia.

Te lleve a mi casa sin importarme dejar tu olor impregnado en mi cuerpo o en mis cosas. Te deposite sobre el frió colchón de mi cama, y tus ojos dorados solo me miraron cansados, soñolientos y hermosos. Te hipnotice lo suficiente para dormirte y caíste en un sueño que me enamoro. Demasiado inocente para entender donde te habías metido.

No sabía lo que hacía, solo deseaba tú bien, no te conocía y parecía ya hecho para protegerte toda tu larga vida mortal. Eras una licana, yo un vampiro y aun así me enamoraste como nada en la vida lo había hecho. Eras una niña, yo ya un hombre eterno y no parecía reaccionar en que eras mi enemiga natural.

Eras y has sido mi vida, y no recuerdo haber sonreído con ese sentimiento nunca hasta que te conocí.

* * *

_Comentad, que no muerdo XD. Bueno... depende.  
__Gracias **Adunafael**, espero que mi pequeña tragedia, porque si, es una pequeña tragedia sea de tu agrado._

******_EDITANDO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu esclavo**

Te saque la ropa sin pudor alguno, eras una niña y no me atraías de una forma que no fuera la de cuidarte. Queme tus ropas en una chimenea que en siglos no se había prendido porque no lo hallaba necesario, pero ahora tú, un ser de sangre caliente lo necesitaba.

Tu cuerpo moreno y pequeño a comparación con damas _strix_ que ya había conocido era la ternura en persona, parecías una muñequita herida y yo quería curarte. Rompí un pedazo de tela y tome un cuenco de agua con el que te limpie levemente las heridas, heridas ya medio cicatrizadas pero por las infecciones no dejaban que se cerraran como debía y estaban tomando gran parte un color amoratado nada sano. Las marcas eran casi todas de tus manos hecha garras en el dolor de una transformación para un cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado debía ser enfermizo.

Muchas veces había dejado embriagarme por el dolor y el olor de tu raza, había bebido de muchos licanos que habían entrado a mis tierras con o sin saber que esos kilómetros de ciudad me pertenecían solo a mi. Y los mataba sin dudar, fuertes licanos, viejos y sabios habían caído bajo mis poderes. No podían negarse, yo era un ser superior en una cadena de predadores. Pero yo no podía contigo, no podía porque bajo tus cortos cabellos castaños era un pequeño ángel maldecido, que si te hubiera encontrado como una humana hubieras caído bajo mi maldición para estar a mi cuidado, pero el destino no quiso eso, quiso darme en el cuerpo de un enemigo a lo que eres ahora, mi único pequeño y mortal ángel.

Salí rápidamente en busca del hospital más cercano de donde robe lo necesario para curar tus heridas, vendas y desinfectantes. Ropas te daría de las mías propias, una camisa y unos pantalones que perfectamente podía acomodar a tu pequeña cintura, de todas maneras no dejaría que te levantaras por algún tiempo hasta que las heridas no sanaran por completo.

Me inquiete en el momento en que llegue, la cama estaba vacía, las ropas movidas, por un segundo pensé que podía haber venido o habernos seguido algún rastreador y te hubiera capturado, pero solo escuche y te encontré al otro lado de la cama abrazada a la sabana llorando ovillada cerca de la cómoda. Mis pasos silenciosos para un humano pero entendibles para ti te hicieron mirarme.

Tu carita llena de lagrimas me inquietaron, pero cuando te levantaste con un salto y me abrazaste desesperada me dejaron más tranquilo. Te levante y te deposite otra vez en la cama. Te limpie la cara mientras me mirabas más despierta y curiosa. Te volví a sonreír mientras tomaba uno de tus brazos, echaba un desinfectante en spray que te hizo hacer un mohín de lo más tierno y luego te envolvía en las vendas. Cuando termine toda la faena me seguías mirando curiosa. Te toque el rostro con una mano y te inclinaste hacía esta hacía el frió invernal de mi tacto.

"¿Cómo te llamas", pregunte suavemente, pero luego negaste con tus ojos dorados muy abiertos. "No me acuerdo" contestaste y me estremecí ante tu tierna voz, cada vez te ame más y más. No sabía lo que tenías pero ya me habías hecho tu esclavo.

_Strix__: Vampiro en latín. _

**Dejad Comentarios... y... no sé. XD!**

_**Adunafael: **__mmm... XD jajaj, T.T yo quería morder XD!... pero mejor no. ¿Has escuchado de esa nueva raza de vampiros/licantropos, mas raros que el chupacabra, yo no se que inventa la gente ahora, pero ese soy yo!, la mitad de ambos XD. Me alegra que estés enganchada a la historia, espero que tan bien te haya gustado esta. ¡Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Me salte un capitulo porque lo voy a arreglar, me saltaba como tres meses y luego tenía este por lo que voy a hacer unos cambios y lo pondré cuando tenga ganas XD. _**

**Transformación**

Recuerdo en tu miradas mientras corres de un lado a otro el dolor que te causa esta maldición sobre tus frágiles hombros.

Recuerdo como una pesadilla tú primera transformación. Tres días exactos antes de que se cumpliera el ciclo lunar, tres días para luna llena te desmayaste mientras le echabas leña a la chimenea. Cuando una hora atrás estabas perfectamente sana, ahora hervías en fiebre, y al tocarte solías quejarte como si yo deseara hacerte daño, tu piel se volvió pálida enfermiza y manchas oscuras aparecieron en tus brazos y piernas. Ojeras no demoraron en aparecer y las lagrimas caían bañando tu piel, murmurabas y sollozabas muy bajito mientras te cargaba.

Había logrado para tu estadía, crear en las mazmorras un lugar estable para ti. Una celda y unas cadenas fuertes para tu poder descontrolado. Afuera de esta una cama cómoda y todo para curar tus heridas en el primer momento en que la luna dejara descansar tu cuerpo. Te lleve a la cama recostándote con cuidado, te puse mi blanca mano sobre tu frente y abriste tus ojos, aferraste mi mano como si fuera lo único que necesitabas para no sufrir. El frió invierno de mi piel, contra el caliente calor de tu piel me erizo, como deseaba tener tu calor, como lo deseaba.

Me pediste que me recostara a tu lado y lo hice sin dudar. Te aferraste como la nada y el todo, cargando tu mejilla entre mi cuello aferrándote mucho. Mi frió era intenso para ti, pero en ese momento fue lo único que te calmo y no dude de quedarme abrazado a ti los dos días que quedaban antes de que tuviera que amarrarte para no hacerte más daño. Solo me levante para buscarte algo de comida, y leche fresca. Ya no te quejabas, pero te dolía, lo veía en las muecas y en tu cuerpo que reaccionaba cada vez más tembloroso y jadeante.

El crepúsculo se acercaba del día lunar, y te habías semi-desmayado, un estado letárgico. Tu corto cabello había crecido mucho, y tu piel estaba increíblemente más suave de lo que recordaba. Tus gemidos sonaban a gruñidos profundos desde dentro de ti, el animal esperando para salir.

Despertaste cuando te puse en pie frente a las cadenas. Pareciste despertar cuando las viste, trataste de escapar pero con el dolor de mi... ¿alma?, bueno con el dolor de mi ser, te atrape, mientras me suplicabas bajito que no te amarrara, tuve que hacerlo, ya te hacías daño mientras tratabas de escapar, no permitiría que te descargaras en tu frágil cuerpo. Te había visto dañada, no lo haría de nuevo y tan poco lo permitiría.

Te atrape una mano, y la sujete con el frío titanio, tu otra mano fue a mi pecho tratando de alejarme. Y lo note, tus ojos dorados eran dos esferas amarillas, resplandecientes y ansiosas, el lobo estaba por salir. Trataste de arañarme, de hacerme daño, pero mi piel es dura comparada con la tuya, no sentí más que roces. Mientras te agarraba la otra mano y con algo de fuerza tuve que obligarte a que me hicieras caso. Tus piernas temblaron y quedaste colgada... me dolía, me dolía y no sabes cuanto, no podía cuidarte, no podía quedarme allí contigo, mi olor te volvería loca, debía alejarme.

Gemías, me suplicabas, tuve que irme sin girarme... fue horrible escuchar tus suplica. Fue durante tus gritos... que me deje vencer... y llore. Llore sangre porque no podía cuidarte... porque no podía estar contigo. Por que en tu dolor, tu único dolor, lo que importaba yo no podía estar contigo abrazándote como cada noche, dándote el cariño que merecías, yo no podía... amarte como lo hacía.

**Comented por favor...**

**Adunafael:** _Los hago cortitos porque estos capítulos los tengo en un blog y no los puedo hacer muy largos porque son muy fomes de leer. Espero que te haya gustado._


	5. Chapter 5

**Verdades**

Me enferma pensar que algún día te iras, que no te veré sonreír, que no te cuidare. Que te enamoraras de alguno de los tuyos y solo por ser tú, no lo matare.

Han pasado tres meses desde que te encontré, desde que en mi vida inmortal he tenido que hacer y disfruto con ello. Te mimo mucho, lo sé. Pero me encanta ver esa sonrisa cuando recibes mis regalos sonrojada y me abrazas. Tu calor, tu esencia siempre me volvía loco, aun hoy, aun ahora en estas condiciones.

Casi una semana estuviste en cama, y en los momentos en que dormías placida me dedique a esconder los libros de guerra y matanza de los míos hacía los tuyos. Todos los coloque bajo llave en una habitación paralela, no quería que me tuvieras miedo, habías logrado aceptarme y no quería que eso cambiara para nada.

Era antinatural, pero que naturaleza te pedía ser un solitario asesino, yo no, yo no quería, te quería a mi lado todo el momento, a cada instante, tocarte, sentirte a mi lado como mi pequeña compañía, como la hermana que nunca tuve, la compañía que nunca perduro, mi amada que nunca existió... hasta ahora.

Mis salidas nocturnas eran horribles pensando que estabas acá, sola, desprotegida de mis enemigos y amigos, de mis maestros y hermanos que entraban en mis tierras sin aviso alguno.

Tenía miedo de perderte, de los cazadores de mi propia raza, tenia miedo de no poder estar contigo.

Miedo.. ¿Qué inusual, no?¿Yo? Silfrid Balmont del linaje más antiguo de los _strixs_, tan antiguo que no recuerdo nada antes de los 2000. A de c. Solo recuerdo haber nacido cerca de la antigua Babilonia, siempre solo... vagando como el alma muerta que soy que solo tu risa ha hecho en mi, vivir nuevamente.

Vivo y muero por ti, mi pequeña licana, solo mía, por siempre mía. ¿Dejarte ir?... jamás... le has dado sentido a todo.

Te veo comer, tranquila a pesar de que estas hambrienta, tus ojos están cansado por la casi semana en cama que tuviste.

Aquel día, curioso más que nada te pregunte por tu familia. Un deseo obsesivo me daba a entender que aunque me dijeras que estaba bien no te dejaría ir.

Cerraste los ojos removiendo tus confusos recuerdos, sabiendo que tus memorias eran turbias, me dijiste que un día te sentiste muy mal, adolorida y tus padres se quedaron cuidándote hasta el crepúsculo, que todo se volvió borroso, despertaste bañada en sangre y que tus padres estaban muertos en tu habitación, desgarrado como si un animal enloquecido hubiera entrado. Me percate en el momento lo que había sucedido y tus ojos abnegado en lagrimas como si en ese momento te percataras de lo sucedido, como si recuerdos vinieran a ti, claros como el agua. Mi casi vivo corazón se estrujo cuando me preguntas ¿Si eras una asesina? que había matado a tus padres, te lo negué una y otra vez, mil veces con tal que no te sintieras culpable, pero sabía que era imposible, habías matado a tus padres sin tener idea, en tu maldición perturbada por ser tu primera transformación. Habías escapado, habías caído en mis manos, eras mía, solo mía, y no dejaría que eso te hiciera sentir mal. Te vi con tristeza mientras te aferrabas a mis ropas, te jure una y otra vez que yo sería tu padre, que sería tu familia de ahora en adelante, que no sabías lo que eras, que no te culparas que no podías controlarlo. Y algo en mis palabras te cambio, te tranquilizo y te durmió por tu mente aun muy cansada.

**Adunafael, espero que igual te gusten las historias medias posesivas. Además luego voy a ser algo hiper-sobrenatural, con M... XD!. Espero que no espante mucho... pero a mi me gusta. XD! Eso, gracias por el comentario. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Navidad...**

Siempre me pregunte si era un poco obsesivo contigo. Te cuidaba a cada momento, te mimaba, no te dejaba sola en ningún instante, procurada atraparte ante de que te cayeras, y solía revisar tus heridas todas las noches. Siempre me mirabas con una sonrisa inocente y eso me alegraba, tu inocencia, eras especial porque tu raza no había sembrado en ti el odio hacía los míos, por eso me atraías porque no eras ni serías jamás como los demás tuyos. Por tu inocencia, jamás me dijiste que te molestaba o me rechazaste por algún acto, de hecho me sentía muy bien mientras dormías poder recostarme a tu lado y ver como buscabas mi frió cuerpo para acurrucarte a mi alero.

Tenías 16 años, y eras una pequeña aún. Pasaban los meses, aunque no me lo decías, aunque no me lo dabas a conocer, yo lo veía. Necesitabas tener un poco más de actividad que la de ir y venir por mi gran casa sola, y decidí hacer algo que usualmente no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, y la fecha exacta llego en el momento adecuado, celebraríamos navidad.

Habías hecho con tus memorias, de un pequeño árbol que arrancaste de mi patio interno –solo de allí te dejaba salir- un árbol navideño, de él colgaste lana de un viejo chaleco con bonitos y artesanales figuritas por alrededor de este, te encargaste de recoger otro poco de semillas de cualquier fruto para hacer más y más decorados que vistieran tu hermoso árbol. Cuando me permitiste verlo. Ya que supuestamente yo no lo sabía, te sonrojaste a niveles intensos con un pequeño ataque de duda y cuando comenzaste a balbucear que era muy tonto y que en realidad no valía nada, me enterneciste por las ganas de agradarme, te abracé con fuerza y te dije lo que pensaba: que era lo más bonito que había visto. Tu corazón exploto pues te miraba solo a ti, y aunque no intuías lo que yo anhelaba de tu compañía sonreíste y me abrazaste con fuerza. Te ayude a colocar el árbol cerca de la chimenea dentro de una maseta para que no se secara y mientras te sentabas a ordenarlo me recostaba en el sillón para verte tan bonita e inocente como siempre. Era mi pequeña Aina, mi única y pequeña licana y nadie, nadie te iba a separar de mi lado.

Nuestra primera navidad juntos, y yo dudaba del regalo, buscando los pro y los contra ganándome los contra, pero por verte feliz... cualquier cosa. Tú tenías mi regalo dentro del baño del segundo piso y no me dejabas verlo por mucho que te insistía, solo por verte reír sacándome a empujones del baño y ocultando lo que hacías tu risa tierna y aniñada, siempre llena de emoción cuando cerrabas la puerta y me abrazabas para que te llevara en brazos a la cama.  
Un día y al fin lo decidí y nunca supe si fue para bien o para mal, porque por mas que lo pensaba en el futuro aquel había sido un cambio drástico para tu vida y para la mía.

El día de navidad, al tocar las doce no esperaste al día siguiente, corriste al segundo piso mientras yo quien te había llenado el árbol de pequeños regalos, traía el más especial el cual había tenido en una pieza bien resguardado para que no lo vieras.  
Llegaste corriendo con algo en tu mano, tu cara enarbolada y la sonrisa me dejo algo embobado, te me lanzaste en un fuerte abrazo y sonreíste. Lo sentí al verlo colgado de mi cuello. Era una cadenita, una cadenita de madera muy bien tallada. Hecha de semillas y de madera de suaves olores. Los tallados eran completamente artesanales, demasiado cuidadosos y finos para una mano humana cualquiera. Me mirabas con un gesto de duda, no podía estar más maravillado por aquel regalo, me acerque un paso tomando tus manos percatándome de las pequeñas heriditas que habían yacido allí, pero tus ojos aguados ansioso no parecían importarte. Me arrodille al frente tuyo, quedando un poco más debajo de tu cabeza, te bese las manos y te sujete el rostro luego. Te acaricie las mejillas y por muchos años que hubiera tenido, por muy sabio y antiguo que fuera, una lagrima de felicidad recorrió mi rostro, porque tu para a mi eras lo que más deseaba y un regalo así de tu parte me hizo el ser más feliz del mundo, me abrazaste con fuerza quitándome la lagrima con tu manita temblorosa, pero sonreíste con ganas al saber que me había encantado.

Esa noche te hubiera dicho mil cosas, o tan solo una frase, pero no quería perturbarte en tu celebración.

Te levante en brazos y te lleve frente a mi regalo, ansioso por saber si te gustaría o no. Observaste la enorme caja verde esmeralda con ojos grandes, mientras le quitaban el cinto, esta se movió, lo que provoco que enviaras un salto mirándome media asustada.  
Un par de ojitos negros y una rosa roja salía del cuello de aquel felpudo animal. Un perrito, un golden retriever de color mostaza, pequeño y juguetón, un compañero para aquellos momentos en que no podría estar contigo. Me miraste, miraste el perrito que movía la cola eufórico, me volviste a mirar y sacaste el perrito temblando. Cuando me volviste a mirar tenías al cachorrito contra tu pecho quien lamía histérico tu cuello y tus ojos lagrimosos. Moviste los labios incapaz de hablar, un "gracias" conmovido que solo me causo un suave sonrisa.  
Aquel diablillo fue tu compañero, tu amigo y tu compañía. Aquel diablillos que no me dejaba tomarte por sorpresa cuando llegaba, y aquel diablillos que muchas veces no te dejaba dormir porque querías ir a jugar con él , siendo que lo dejábamos afuera por el ruido y la higiene. Aquel diablillo me dejaba mucho más tranquilo cuando me debía marchar, de alguna forma era tu guardián cuando yo no lo era. Y aquel diablillo de vez en cuando me hacía sentir levemente desplazado pero no menos feliz.

**Dejad reviews!!**

**Adunafael... gracias por el reviews, opino lo mismo que tú jajaj, lamento la demora, juraba que había subido este. Pero este es solo para enlazar mas el hecho, los otros ya van a empezar a ser medios raros jajaj, o bueno por lo menos un poco. Espero que te guste. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento la tardanza. **

**Veneno **

Tres años, tres hermosos años. Aun no logro comprender como soporte tres años sin tocarte como lo hacía ahora, tres años en que te veía corretear de un lado a otro dejando salir todo su esencia licana y me emborrachaba con tu olor cada día en que te tenía entre mis brazos. En que me sonreías y te abrazabas con fuerza a mi cuello mientras susurrabas las cosas que habías hecho ese día mientras jugabas con tu pequeño diablillo.

Tres años... y ya habías crecido mucho.

Eras la viva imagen de tu raza en el lado más inocente de este. Eras hermosamente simétrica, perfecta en cada curva que tu cuerpo dejaba que yo presenciara. Poseías la delicadeza de todo ser nocturno, la afinidad de un gato y la destreza de este mismo. Una fuerza imponente llena de inocente juego. Y una vitalidad que me llenaba el pecho de ansias cada vez que te veía, que te olía, que te acariciaba cuando no te dabas cuenta.

Cada día, cada mes, me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. De lo que había cambiado por ti. Me había echo ermitaño entre mis hermanos, no permitía a nadie visitar mis tierras y mucho menos cazar en estas. Mis maestros solo accedían a juntarse conmigo alguna noche en las que yo debía dejarte por tres días para que mi olor no se sintiera el tuyo. Tres horrorosos días en que no te podía tener solo para mi.

Frustrante.

Mis maestros comentaron lo que los cuerpos mayores estaban viendo en mí y estaban preocupados, eran menores que mi en edad vampira, pero eran mentes de historia y cuerpos de años de sabiduría. No les gustaba mi estado de soledad, y sabían lo que ya había hecho por aquellos vampiros que entraban en mis propiedades sin dar aviso anterior. Sabían que había algo raro... pero él no diría nada... había empezado a vivir durante tres años y nadie le iba a quitar su pequeña licana, su pequeño milagro sin guerras ni odio. Sus palabras eran vacías... para él, su única preocupación era ella.

Una noche al llegar a casa, tú cachorro de perro estaba sentado a tu lado, mientras estabas con un montón de ropa sobre el suelo y una tijera en mano. Me sonreíste con una aguja en la boca y seguiste en lo tuyo. Te mire extrañado y me di cuenta de lo que hacías, inmediatamente te detuve. "¿Para que haces eso?" pregunte tomando la tijera de sus manos cuando iba a comenzar a cortar miro dos veces su mano antes de percatarse que yo tenía la tijera. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras veía su cometido detenido. Entre sus manos yacía cortando las mangas de una camisa que le había comprado hacía un par de meses. "Me quedaba pequeña y necesita algo cómodo para andar" contesto tratando de pescar la tijera mientras yo la levantaba en alto. Frunció más el ceño mientras se enfuruñaba en el suelo al no poder tomarle.

Un mohín hermoso.

Me percate de lo dicho y si no estuviera muerto me habría subido la sangre al rostro. Aina había crecido... mucho... eso ya lo sabía. Pero no me había dedicado a comprarle ropa porque para él toda esas pequeñas prendas se le hacían realmente exquisitas en su cuerpo, muy suculentas... no pienses en eso... Carraspeo mientras se levantaba pensando en lo bonito que se veía la cama de ese lado de la pieza. "Venga colócate un abrigo, saldremos". Comento mientras guardaba las tijeras dentro de un cajón y dejaba escapar el aire. Se giro solo para verle aun allí sentada mirándole como si algo le hubiera salido en el rostro. "¿Qué?". "¿Vamos a salir?". "¿Sí?, ¿Qué pasa?". Ella bajo el rostro y Mizu se levanto para sentarse a su lado con el rostro a escasos centímetros de su cara. "Nunca he salido de acá".

Bien, segundo ataque en el día... era un... déspota de vampiro. Carraspeo otra vez mientras levantaba la cabeza. Era verdad, la tenía en su casa, en su cuarto, con ropas mínimas, y nunca la había sacado de allí ni siquiera para una emergencia. Suspiro. "Entonces que esperas" le contesto con una sonrisa. Su licana sonrió aun más y abrazo a Mizu mientras ambos se perdían con una rapidez endiablada en su "Closet".

Había querido decirle que se pusiera algo más... pues se veía hermosa y no quería que algo o alguien le pusiera un solo ojo encima. Llevaba una polerita de tirantes roja oscura, una falda verde musgo y sobre este una chaqueta beige algo vieja pero le daba un bonito toque como despreocupado y para él sumamente sensual. Mizu movía la cola desesperado, ya que tan bien era su salida luego de tres años de confinamiento.

Algo dentro de él le grito: ¡Pervertido!...

La ciudad era enorme, de noche parecía más viva que de día. Sus tiendas al ser recién las diez de la noche aun se encontraban abiertas y las masas de gente se movían escandalosamente en movimiento de esencias que perturbaban su sed de vampiro.

Aina y Mizu estaban pegadas a la ventana observando todo con enormes ojos. Al bajar del coche, algunas personas se giraron para ver a la joven, y al perro que gruñía y movía el rabo intermitentemente. Aina lo tranquilizo mientras él observaba como unos humanos le ponían demasiado atención al escote de SU pequeña, se trago un gruñido. Se puso a su lado en el acto, la tomo de la cintura y la a poco menos que jaló hacía el otro lado, muy pegada a él.

La llevo por la ciudad por lo menos por media hora para que conociera y se habituara a su alrededor, al ruido y los humanos. Él iba sujetándole con fuerza enviando miradas asesinas a cualquiera que osara poner más de dos segundos sus ojos en aquella pequeña belleza a su lado. La garganta le quemaba de rabia, llevaba sus sentidos al aire por si algo salía mal, por si algún licano se le ocurría salir de sus callejones a ese momento o algún compañero se le ocurría salir a visitarle por sorpresa, mas no conseguía nada más que murmullos nada sanos y mucho menos inocentes.

Le llevó a varias boutique, donde no solo Aina se la estaban comiendo con los ojos, si no a él mismo, pero poco le importaba. Le compro varias piezas de ropa y tuvo que pelear un rato para que se comprara zapatos ya que usualmente anda descalza por la casa. Solo le convenció cuando le dijo que le sacaría más veces si elegía por lo menos unos cinco pares de zapatos.

Sintiendo que no había peligro por los lados, le paso su tarjeta de crédito a la licana y la llevó a una prestigiosa boutique de ropa interior, allí él no iba a entrar. No gracias. Le pidió que se comprara todo lo que deseara y dejo a Mizu a su protección para darle alerta. Tomo las bolsas y cajas de cosas y fue a dejarles en el auto a solo 30 metros de la boutique.

No pasaron ni diez minutos.

Un grito, varios ladridos. Se giro solo para ver como a metros de donde estaban. Seis sujetos, todos unos meros vagabundos, ojos amarillentos de odio y mano sobre su asustada niña. Le miraban, uno de ellos muy cerca de su oído hablando rápidamente con su niña, envenenando su cabeza... envenenándole... contra él.

Ese sin duda fue su primer error... aquel que por muchas consecuencia... los dejo a ahora como estaban.

**¡Reviews! Por favor... agradezco cualquier comentario en cualquier idioma XD. **

**Alice Roce:**** Gracias... lamento la tardanza, el cole me vuelve loca, pero por lo menos ya empecé a ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza, y la cosa... va a sí, en unos capítulos más voy a subir de raiting.. tal vez.. aun no lo sé. Mi cabeza maneja eso.. yo no jajaja. Bueno espero que te haya gustado y si es así me comentas, por favor. Saludos, Cuídate. **

**Adunafael:**** hola! Lamento la demora.. si es, horrible, merezco que me muerda un vampiro jujuju.. ya lo siento... por lo menos este es más largo y talvez en un futuro lo haga un poco más largo ya que las ganas no me las puedo ni yo. Espero que te guste. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Indirectas desperadas. **

Recuerdo la ira invadirme con rabia aquel día, recuerdo tu cara llena de lagrimas como si fuera yo el que te haría daño. No me atreví a matar a esos licanos frente a tanto publico, no frente a ti. Pero como me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Si lo hubiera hecho no nos encontraríamos en este estado, así, ahora, esperando.

Ese fue el principio de mi felicidad, y el principio de nuestro fin.

Llegamos a casa, tú amarrada con el cinturón del asiento porque no te querías quedar quieta y llorabas desconsolada por las ponzoñosas palabras de esos seres, palabras infames, palabras de puro odio y mentira, y que tú, tú creíste.

Mizu, tú leal diablillo quien había osado atacarme cuando te lance dentro del auto luego de tu primer intento de escapar de mí. Iba en el maletero ese día, y esa noche la paso allí.

Recuerdo cuando me golpeabas, me arañabas y me suplicabas que no te hiciera daño. Y yo, ya enojado con tu comportamiento tan desconsiderado con migo, yo que te había cuidado, que te mimaba y adoraba en cada momento, me acusabas de tantas cosas verdaderas que nunca hice contigo. Como me enoje ese día... como la rabia llego a mi de una manera que no había visto en siglos. ¿Por qué eras tan desconsiderada?¿Por qué? Te había cuidado todo este tiempo, había dejado a los míos por ti, a todos por ti y tú me tratabas de esa manera, no me dejaste tranquilizarte, para explicarte y aun hacerlo parecías tener oídos sordos, como si necesitaras algo para poder comprobarte todo lo que te decía. Estabas enojada, con miedo y desilusionado y cuando comenzaste a tratarme de asesino, cuando TU ya lo sabía, me sentí decepcionado de haberte cuidado, me sentí frustrado por haberte criado, pero aun así me sentí odiado por ti, por la única persona que realmente me importaba lo que pensara, por ti, yo enloquecí.

Te di un suave golpe, porque aun así reaccione a que mi fuerza con la tuya eran diferentes. Y el golpe hizo que tu lobo, aquel que solo las lunas llenas salía y en las que yo no tenía oportunidad de conocer saltara como nunca, yo creía que deseabas hacerme daño. Mas luego supe la verdad y me sentía feliz cada vez que pensaba tus verdaderas intenciones.

Me atacaste, me atacaste con rabia. Y yo, dejándome llevar por mi parte más salvaje y más anhelante en sangre, de tú sangre, de tú cuerpo y tú esencia. Te tome. Te tome como lo deseaba hacía tanto tiempo. Tu cuello palpitante, ansioso, fruto de mis sueños. No me negaste cuando te mordí, mas un gemido de éxtasis te inundo y eso a cualquiera, lo hubiera vuelto loco.

Mas loco de lo que ya me tenías.

Tu sangre, sangre de dioses, la mejor de todas. Te arrastre a la cama dejándote debajo mío mientras te sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza para que no me negaras ese dulce pecado. Me sacie de ti hasta que todo en mi te anhelaba. Procurando no pasarme de lo necesario eso si.

Recuerdo que al levantarme un poco para verte, estabas roja, tan roja y tan deseable. La boca semiabierta y los ojos entrecerrados, la herida se cerro solo dejando leves picadas. La furia y la ira habían desaparecido. No te movías y tus ojos mostraban una necesidad tan pura que me desconcertaron. Con un movimiento me agarraste las solapas de la camisa he hiciste que cayera levemente sobre ti, para luego besarme. El beso deseado, el beso anhelado, jure mil veces, mil veces y aún ahora lo hago, que deseo tomar de tu boca hasta saciarme que hacerlo con tu sabrosa sangre.

Enloquecía cada vez más, y tú no estabas a la desventaja de no seducirme. Enrollaste tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y empujaste tu sexo contra el mío provocando un fuerte gemido de mi parte. Sujete tus manos y profundice el beso contra la cama. No sabes como te necesitaba esa noche, y aun ahora sabes que esa noche fue la primera.

_**Continuara... Dejad reviews... ¿Lo continuo bien "amoroso" o dejo "Y la noche paso".**_

**Adunafael: El momento interesante se ha ido a otro lado, pero en el próximo tal vez explique un poco lo que realmente esta pensando la licana, aun así no se si escribo un pequeño y no muy explicito lemmon, bueno, ahí veré como me va con eso. Saludos, gracias por el comentario. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Despertar**

Hay algunas cosas que jamás tienen explicación, y es una de estas la que me quema por dentro hasta perderme en estúpidas conclusiones, pero... ya no hay vuelta atrás, no cuando te tengo así entre mis brazos. Dormir o descansar abrazados no es un gran descubrimiento, pero en estas condiciones tan... naturales, es más que un deseo.

Tu cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho mientras tus cabellos estaba completamente desordenados, una tímida mano descansa sobre mi estomago y la otra sobre mi hombro. Mi brazo te sostiene mientras mi otra mano recorre tu cuello y las pequeñas marcas que he dejado allí. Beso tu frente cada ciertos momentos para no perder el sabroso sabor de tu cuerpo y sonrió ansioso esperar que despiertes para ver tus ojos, esos ojos fueron demasiado para cualquiera.

Tal vez era un pecado, tal vez era un milagro, pero no hay explicación para lo de esta noche, de la desesperación iracunda de ambos lados a una irrefrenable pasión, y eso me causo gracia, no había conocido lo que era para mi pequeñas más inocente a lo de anoche, me hacía gracia pensar que todo ello no era más que puro instinto.

Bese una vez más tú frente e hiciste un mohín, tus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras tus manos se movían lentamente por mi cuerpo creando una no muy desagradable sensación. Tenias las manos increíblemente suaves a todo esto. Cuando de un momento a otro te detuviste, sentí como tu corazón saltaba mientras levantabas tu cara para mirarme. Tus ojos, esos ojos estaban repleto de confusión y de un momento a otro mientras pasaba inconscientemente mi mano por tu espalda te sonrojaste de golpe y bajaste la mirada. Eras todo lo que quería.

Me permití sonreír un poco, te tome el rostro y observe tus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Sonreí nuevamente mientras tomando tu mejilla y te besaba, por un momento te tensaste, y tus ojos se relajaron al segundo después con un pequeño suspiro, tus bracitos fueros a los costados de mi cuerpo mientras aceptabas plenamente el tierno beso. Tu sabor, esos ansiados labios, cada cosa de ti me tenía loco.

Al separarnos te acomodaste con tu carita contra mi pecho, cerrando los ojos mientras tus manos se apretaban un poco en mis costados, yo simplemente te abrace tanto como podía sin hacerte daño, sintiendo tu cuerpo contra el mío de una forma tan primitiva y armoniosa. Tu explicaciones no se detuvieron esa mañana, y me dejaste en claro lo que me causaba una sonrisa siempre cuando lo pensaba, en realidad no habías querido decir todo lo de ayer, todo lo que ya sabias, solo habías tenido de miedo de que te abandonara cuando los licanos habían metido cosas en tu cabeza. ¡Abandonarte, jamás!. Habías querido provocarme para que tomara de ti lo que habías estado acallando tanto tiempo y al fin lo habías hecho, me habías hecho caer, habíamos caído en este dulce pecado ¡Y que pecado!.

Mientras dormías levemente al estar cansada después de aquella noche, te deje durmiendo unos momentos al recordar que había dejado tu diablillo dentro del auto, tome los pantalones que estaba arrojados más allá y salí. El sol ya estaba en lo alto. Al abrir la puerta Mizu estaba dormido, por lo que levantándolo con cuidado para no despertarlo lo lleve dentro, mas cuando iba por un lado del auto, una luz dentro me hizo tomar atención. Una luz que iba a terminar con todo lo poco que habíamos comenzado.

El celular que utilizaban míos para avisar de reuniones o visitas, estaba tintineando. Lo tome solo para leer lo que allí habían, dos mensajes uno de un antiguo pupilo con quien mantenía comunicación de vez en cuando. "_Van por ti. Aléjate". _Y el otro que no era de nadie mas que los altos rangos, aquellos que cuidaban de la guerra. "_Haz roto una ley muy cuidada. No hay perdón". _

Desde ese día, hasta hoy... en este momento donde ahora todo termina. Solo fue por el primer mensaje en que nuestro pequeño pecado pudo perdurar lo que perduro, pero... los finales felices nunca perduran lo que uno desearía, y este pecado, hermoso y deseado fue todo lo que en mi eterna vida desee.

**Comentad si les gusta. Por favor. **

_Enitnatsnoc:__ me alegro que te gustara, me alegra, espero que no te desilusiones de este... espero, aunque a decir verdad no le quedan muchos capitulo, la verdad no se, este propio baja con la musa perdida. Y bueno, estoy usando el mismo word. Y eso, me alegro que te gustara. Adiós._

_**Adunafael: **__Te tome la razón en lo que dijiste del lemmon seria como muy innecesario, así que aquí le di todo lo que pude. Tal vez vaya variando los POV para que ahora ella describa lo que siente o lo que va a pasar, los cambios y todo, pero bueno, no digo mas y gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste, me animas mucho, gracias. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Pecado**

Nuestro pequeño nirvana, nuestro pequeño pedazo de cielo, nuestro mundo. Tres años, ¿Qué más? Tres años muerta de amor por tu ser, no te habías percatado en todo este tiempo lo que tu esencia y presencia me hacía. Tus roces accidentales, cuando me acurrucaba a tu lado creyendo que estaba dormida, cuando te esperaba despierta ansiosa por ver a Mizu moviendo la cola avisando de tu presencia. Ansiedad por estar a tu lado, ansiedad por verte y poder acurrucarme entre esos brazos que jamás me hicieron daño, que jamás me juzgaron por mi pasado y que jamás me reprocharon una caricia.

Tantos años, y tan cobarde era. Tantos momentos solos y nunca pude hacer nada para decirte lo que ya hacía tiempo había pasado... trato de insinuar de la peor y inocente forma, mas no hacías nada, demasiado cobarde...

Tanto tiempo esperando... tanto.

_"Estas con uno de ellos"... "¿Te tiene prisionera?. No. ¡¿Qué haces con uno de ellos?!. Yo lo quiero. ¡Blasfemias asquerosas!."... "Aléjate de ese ser, vente con nosotros, se uno de nosotros, lucha por esta guerra. Yo no quiero la guerra. Traidora"... "El es un asesino de nuestra raza, el te hará daño, es un vampiro, un sucio vampiro, nos mata sin razón alguna, ven con nosotros te protegeremos. No, déjenme, váyanse, él no es así, él no me haría daño. En el primer momento el te hará daño, el beberá de ti, el te matara. ¡Mentiras"._

Todo... todo el tiempo a tu lado y lo sabía, sabía que eras un asesino, un asesino que aun así mataba a humanos por sobrevivir, pero esos humanos era maleantes y no merecían sus vidas. ¿Guerra?¿Qué guerra?... ¿Me harías daño? No... ¿O sí?, realmente... matabas a los míos... tus ojos en el primer momento en que te encontré, eran asesinos, pero luego eran cariñosos, cuidaste de mi sin nada a cambio... ¿Qué era todo esto?... ¿Me utilizarías?. Esas preguntas confundían mi mente y en especial tu comportamiento cuando tratando de calmarme me amarraste y las lagrimas se agolparon aun mas en mi rostro. Trataba de exigir una respuesta, pero no me entendías, no me escuchabas.

Te arañe, te rasguñe, llore y grite de impotencia, miles de preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza. ¿Me querías?¿Me harías daño?¿Qué guerra?¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué mi raza te odiaba?¿Por qué matabas a los mío?¿Por qué no me hacías daño si ellos te acusaban de asesino?¿Qué era yo para ti?... estaba tan frustrada y enojada. Miles de acusaciones caían sobre ti y veía tu cara pasar por tantos estados, de perplejo hasta furiosos

Ese día estaba tan confundida... y tan ansiosa que no me importaba lo que sucediera, quería explicaciones, te quería a ti más que nunca.

Te vi en todo tu esplendor y mi ser dentro de mi se incendio de ganas, una ganas de poder tomar lo que quería, quería de ti, lo que todos estos años había estado esperando. Que me quisieras.

Sentí un golpe, no muy fuerte, mas que nada parecías que quería que entrara en razón, pero fue solo el interruptor para que todo mi ser se abalanzara hacía ti, hacía una sensación única... me mordiste. Sentí como mi cuerpo reacciono a eso, como entre tus brazos mientras tus labios besaban mi cuello todo en mi se nublo de placer...

No me importaba lo que se sucediera, si en eso estaba tu.

Cuando te retiraste tus ojos brillaban... brillaban y me miraste calmando a la bestia en mi... lo único que yo quería... era estar siempre a tu lado. Tenerte y por una vez en la vida, deje de ser cobarde... y te bese. El beso del pecado mismo, porque me rendí hacía todo... me rendí para ti.

Esa fue nuestra noche, mi noche, tu noche. Te conocí, me conociste, me conquistaste, te conquiste. Mi primera noche, nuestra noche...

Aun ahora, entre tus brazos... escuchando el silencio venir, aun ahora... te sigo amando.

**Me traume, había escrito la respuesta a todos, pero se borro y no pienso escribirlo de nuevo, así que en el proximo capitulo respondere cualquier duda. ¡Dejadme Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Escape**

Me tomaste en brazos sin decir nada, en tu cara solo había preocupación y una tristeza horrible. Me llevaste fuera de una volada, sentándome en el asiento trasero del auto sin decirme nada aún. Entraste en el auto un minuto después con un bolso que lanzaste a la parte trasera de este y luego le abriste la puerta a un Mizu extrañamente asustado, y me preocupe más si se podía.

Estaba amaneciendo. Cuando abriste las puertas del garaje la luz choco contra las protecciones de los vidrios, pero sentí tu siseo de malestar y mi corazón se desboco de nervios. ¿Qué sucedía?¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso?.

Abrace a Mizu quien estaba pegado a mi lado y se notaba sumamente triste. Lo abrase mientras sacaba de atrás algo de ropa que habíamos comprado ayer. Me mirabas por el retrovisor, en ese momento me di cuenta que el auto iba demasiado rápido y tus ojosestaban llenos de una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación.

**Silfrid Pov. **

Me llamaste asustada, abrazabas a Mizu y me entristecía lo que iba a hacer porque no quería hacerlo de verdad, pero si no, seria una carga. Había logrado contactarme con uno de mis antiguos trabajadores, cuando mi presencia era encargada de una corporación, lo había dejado todo cuando tu habías aparecido en mi vida, de esa corporación solo recibía una cantidad sustanciosa de dinero que usualmente no utilizaba, pero ahora era el caso.

Y era el momento de hacerlo. Me estacione cerca de los árboles ya que estábamos dejando la ciudad, y me gire en el asiento para observarte, solo me mirabas, vestida con tus ropas nuevas y abrazando a Mizu preocupada. Tus ojos dorados eran la viva imagen de la preocupación y el miedo, mi garganta se apretó por ello.

"¡Despídete!" Susurre como si el impacto fuera mucho menos si te lo decía suavemente. Me miraste no entendiendo, en el momento en que Mizu gemía despacito y se acostaba levemente en tus piernas, negaste un poco y abrazaste la cabecita de este. Negaste y me mirabas con los ojos lleno de lagrimas, "¿Por qué?" me exigiste mientras Mizu pegaba su cara más a tu cuerpo y se lamentaba. No quería decírtelo, porque te ibas a preocupar mucho más, pero no quería mentirte. "Nos persiguen" susurre como todo tomando tu rostro con una de mis manos, tus tibias lagrimas cayeron sobre mi fría piel y veía el dolor en tus ojos y el miedo invadiendo todo.

Lloraste unos momentos más mientras abrazabas a Mizu.

Pronto lo vi venir en la parte de enfrente, estacionando su auto a metros de él. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, cuando él le había conocido no tenía más de veinticinco. Este se acerco por un lado y él abrió levemente la ventana, solo para sacar su mano enguantada con una tarjeta.

"¿Señor?" pregunto este sorprendido. "Debes cuidarlo y que no le falte nada, volveré por él cuando pueda". Me gire en el asiento mientras Mizu lamía tu carita y tú seguía llorando. "Aina, volveremos por él cuando todo esto termine, no será mucho tiempo. Te lo promento" susurré. Algo en mi me decía que aquello, tal vez, era una promesa que jamás te pude cumplir.

Hipaste asintiendo, creyendo mis palabras sin rechistar, le diste un beso en la nuca al diablillo, le pusiste una amarra y lo sacaste por la puerta de atrás. El hombre miro el perro con sorpresa y luego más calmado. "A mis nietos le encantara cuidarlo" susurro mientras tomaba la amarra. Y Mizu lloraba lentamente, tratando de lanzarse contra Aina que lo veía con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos, el perro parecía tan o mas destrozado que tí, como si supiera, supiera lo que iba a pasar.

Te lanzaste dentro del auto llorando y pegada a la ventana mientras me alejaba de allí rápidamente, no quería que siguieras viendo, no quería que siguieras sufriendo.

Lo último que vi y escuche de él, fue un aullido de dolor y pena. De tu pequeño diablillo, de tu querido Mizu.

**Continuara.... **

Bueno, es lo más cortavena que podía salir... en fin, ya termine la historia, mas no se, realmente si me gusta como lo deje, pero ya veremos, lo hire subiendo dependiendo de sus comentarios... para saber si les va gustando, aunque con este... son como 3 o 4 capitulo más y me encantaría saber si les gusta o no.

**Deathkillmy:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, me anima un montón tu cometario, espero que te haya sido "grato" este. Gracias. **Danna:** Pues ya te explique porque mi mania de colocar siempre a la licana mujer, y al vampiro hombre, y No, no estaba transformada cuando paso "eso" ¡Cayo! XD!. En fin, espero que lo sigas leyendo y me dejes review. **Ange fonce:** gracias niña por darte el tiempo de leerlo, muchas gracias. Te keru. **Mito:** ¿Yo? pervertida... cuando XD! jajaja, en fin, gracias por el comentario, espero que lo sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión. Y... en el proximo talvez hay algo raro, pero no necesitas un sicologo para ello, es bien simple. XD. **Enitnatnnoc:** Desaparecido... ¿ya llegaste?.... bueno, en fin, gracias por el super comentario, me hiciste sentir grande jajaja, y ya sabras porque hago el cambio de tiempos, es cosa de esperar. En fin, gracias por pasarte y darte el tiempo de leer mis historias. Gracias. **Hitomi:** Oye! yo si he hecho finales felices, así que no me retes, en fin, espero que te haya gustado, total eras tu Mizu jajaja, aunque no salió tan cortavena como quería, se hace lo que se puede. **Adunafael:** Bueno, lamento no haber contestado el anterior, pero me había enojado porque me había borrado todas mis respuestas, en fin, te hice caso y coloque un poco de la vista de ella, y pues, solo quedan un par de capitulos y espero que los disfrutes. Gracias por pasarte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Solo un momento**

Seguimos un trayecto rápido por la carretera hacía el norte. Debíamos alejarnos de mi ciudad, debía sacarte de este infierno que se alzaba sobre nosotros.

Estabas ovillada a mi lado, con tu cabeza en mi pecho y sentía las lagrimas resbalar por tu rostro de vez en cuando, tratabas de que yo no lo supiera, pero tus saltos y tus respiraciones ahogadas me lo decía todo. Estabas consumida por la partida de tu amigo y mi pecho se apretaba al escuchar tus sollozos ahogados. Como deseaba que todo esto se terminara de una vez, poder estar tranquilo como estos años había sido, como lo deseaba poder pasar una pequeña eternidad a tu lado.

¿Era mucho pedir?

Debíamos llegar a una antigua casa que tenía entre las montañas, no había ido allí en siglos, pero sabía que no estaba deteriorada, ya que una vez al año enviaba a que revisaran todas mis casas para mantenerlas en buen estado. Era un lugar distanciado y esperaba que me diera un par de días para pensar que hacer. Debía alejarte y si tenía que dejarte en alguna ciudad en una casa de acogida, lo haría, cualquier cosa por mantenerte viva y lejos de los míos.

Llegamos al anochecer, y estabas dormida en mi costado, susurrando en sueños palabras incoherentes y gemidos llenos de temor. Te deje acostada en el auto, mientras entraba en la casa y prendía algunas velas. Prendí un fuego en la chimenea y arregle una cama en el sillón, no te quería lejos por ningún motivo.

Al llevarte dentro me di cuenta del dolor que te estaba causado, de lo mal que estabas llevando esto y me sentí horrible por hacerte pasar todo este sufrimiento solo por haber caido entre mis manos, por haber sido egoista y haberte robado del mundo solo para mí.

Te deje durmiendo entre mis piernas, mientras una que otra lagrima se te escapo mientras buscabas el frió de mi piel y te ovillabas en mi alero. Te abrace y de bese dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarte, lo único que quería era tu bienestar, ¿Era demasiado pedir eso?, o era muy egoísta saber que te había robado solo para mi y ahora te entregaba al mundo por miedo.

¿Quién sabe?.

Despertaste pasada la medianoche, y tus ojos resplandecían mientras me abrazabas y tus dulces labios tocaron los míos con un miedo sorprendente, como si me fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, temblabas y te sujetabas a mis ropas como si de un espejismo se tratara, y entendí el miedo que te provocaba que te dejara sola, que te abandonara, que te alejara aunque eso fuera un peligro para ambos. Y al mismo comprendí, lento y tortuosamente que nos podían separar, que te podían hacer daño y que ya no tendría tus sonrisas, tus mohines y tus más pequeñas inocencias, que ya no tendría la parte más hermosa que este destino me había dado, que ya no tendría a mi hermosa licana, a mi hermosa niña ya nunca más.

Sentí la desesperación embargar cada poro de mi cuerpo, como cada fibra de este cuerpo se ataba en vida, eternidad y muerte a tí. Te abrace y te bese, asustado de no poder tenerte conmigo nunca más y nunca más poder tocarte, sentirte y besarte, nunca más poder verte como mi pequeño ángel.

Eras maravillosa, eras mía, era lo único en esta vida que me había dado todo. Me diste tu vida, me diste tus sonrisas y tu cariño, me diste tus miedos y tristezas, me había dado todo, todo. Y yo te amaba como un condenado, como solo un inmortal puede hacerlo, con todo.

Aquella noche fue maravillosa, logre tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos y poder disfrutar de ti todo lo que podía y ansiaba. Grabe de ti todo lo que me hacía feliz, tu sonrisa ansiosa y placida, tus mohines enojado al frustrar tus planes y por sobre todo tus susurros de un amor eterno en cada momento, en cada instante en que fuiste solo mía, viva y feliz.

Porque cada tormenta lleva a una calma demasiado peligrosa.

Porque lamentablemente no había sido rápido, no había sido astuto ni mucho menos inteligente. Habíamos caído en una trampa mortal. Habíamos sido seguidos con una tecnología más fuerte que la mía, y una habilidad más reveladora.

Estábamos rodeados, y aquella fue nuestra ultima deliciosa noche. Porque habíamos sido atrapados ya... estábamos condenados a esto.

**Continuara**

Gracias por los reviews a **Deathkillmy y Hito... **Me queda un capitulo... bueno dos, pero es el mismo con diferentes enfoques, y al fin... se terminara... y eso. Espero que lo disfruten. Se agradece cualquier comentario.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Batalla...**_

Los sentí luego de unas horas, y me odie por ser tan lento y poco precavido. Te tome en brazos ya que estabas aun despierta y tapada con una sabana. Los sentí por alrededor y te me amarraste con miedo al sentirlos tú también. Miedo, miedo era lo que yo igualmente sentía. Tu calor era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Habíamos sido atrapado demasiado rápido, realmente querían acabar con nosotros. Te lleve a la habitación más lejana de la casa, donde podría cuidarte, porque ahora era la hora.

"Te amo", susurre mientras te deje en la esquina. "Te amo" lloraste mientras me besabas dulcemente con tus labios temblorosos. Nuestro ultimas palabras... eso eran.

Solo ahora. Solos cinco minutos y la sala se lleno de siseos, ojos rojos y odiosas miradas de odio, desprecio y dolor.

Eran realmente muchos, pero no importaba, no importaba salir de aquí muerto si viva estabas tu, no importaba, jamás importo.

Te acorralo para poder protegerte. Los demás vampiros están ansioso de poder acabarme, unos con más miedo, otros con respeto, otros más tonto con osadía, y fue a ellos a quienes primero mate. Te escuchaba sollozar con miedo de que me pasara algo mientras descuartizo uno a uno a estos sujetos.

Vi a dos de mis legados, más lejanos mirándome con pena, ellos no podían hacer nada, mi destino estaba escrito en las manos de los antiguos, pero yo también lo era y yo iba a luchar por mi niña, por mi luz, por nada más que ella. Ya no había pasado, ni presente, yo solo quería un futuro tranquilo para ella, lejos de esta guerra, lejos de todo lo que le hiciera daño, pero el destino no es agradecido con lo que han vivido una eternidad.

La sangre de los más jóvenes salta manchado en suelo mientras mis manos descuartizan sus cuerpos frente a ti, pero no importaba con tal de que todo esto terminara de una vez y podríamos tener nuestra vida tranquila. Solo eso deseaba: nuestra vida tranquila.

Pero no pude, no pude y me duele tanto, no pude detener esa emboscada, ¡No pude!, tu cuerpo choco contra la pared con un gemido lastimero, te saque el cuerpo del vampiro de encima de un golpe, mientras otro me lanzaban hacía atrás para no poder ayudarte y la furia llego a mi con un dolor horrible.

Toda mi vida estaba allí, y estaba muriendo, uno de los vampiros había logrado traspasar mi barrera para enterrarte en tu joven cuerpo una estaca de plata, una malvada estaca. Me miraste y caíste por la pared mientras el grito subió por mi garganta matando con dolorosa devoción a los que te habían atacado. Mi garganta se revienta mientras te observó, grito tu nombre en la tranquilidad que asolo de pronto, los encargado llamaban a los sobrevivientes para dejarme. Te llamo y pido perdón, te llamo para que seas fuerte y me lamento, ya no podía hacer nada.

No podía ser verdad, no podía, no podía estarte perdiendo justo ahora, no ahora.

No estoy sintiendo nada, nada más que a ti, te mueres entre mis brazos y no soy capaz de hacer nada, me miras tratando de calmarme y eso me asusta, ¿Por qué lo haces? No lo hagas y la sangre se expande con más ganas. Niego y sollozo, no podía estarte perdiendo, no... no podía. No podía, no quería, eras todo para mi, eras todo, no podía estarte perdiendo así. No...

No podía vivir sin ti, no quería vivir sin ti, no iba a seguir viviendo sin ti.

Tratas de acurrucarte a mi lado, pero ya no hay calor en tu cuerpo. Susurro tu nombre pero no haces nada, estas muriendo y yo contigo. Te levanto con cuidado, cuando uno de mis legados me llama, me pide que ya no hay nada que hacer, que ya no hay nada que pagar, que ya no hay nada que se pudiera hacer, que te dejara. No le contesto porque no hay nada que decir, ya no hay nada.

Espero ahora, junto a ti, la salida del temible sol.

Tu cuerpo ya no tiembla y esta tan helado como el mío, pero aun respiras con dificultad, mis lagrimas siguen manchando tu carita, y mis manos se aferran a tu cuerpo como un salvavidas de la locura, mis sollozos se vuelven roncos, mientras voy procesado que ya no estarás conmigo al despertar, que ya no jugaras con Mizu, que ya no me miraras con ese cariño que solo tu pudiste entregarme, ya no habrá más de ello, ya no más...

_**Muerte...**_

El aire era denso, y el frió calaba todo dentro, el dolor era hipnótico en mi cuerpo. Escuche tu grito de dolor y me asuste de que aun en estas condiciones te hubieran hecho daño. Al girar un poco mi cabeza, mareada por el dolor punzante te veo destrozar cuatro de los tuyos de un solo golpe, tus ojos están abiertos de horror y me miras solo a mi. Mis piernas fallan y caigo por la pared mientras escucho en este silencio como me llamas, como tu voz se ahoga llamándome con lagrimas de tu ser. Siento mi olor a sangre por todas partes, y el dolor punzante en mi estomago.

El frió sigue calando todo dentro. Los vampiros se alejan y te acercas a mi, sujetando mi rostro con manos temblorosas y con el olor a muerte en ella, trato de sonreírte para que no me sigas mirando de esa forma llena de dolor, no me gusta verte con tanto sufrimiento. Pero solo una mueca apagada de dolor aparece en mi rostro y no me gusta, no quiero verte sufrir pero parece ser la realidad.

El dolor se extiende por mi cuerpo, ya no siento las manos ni los pies, el frió es tan intenso. Vuelvo a ver como me llamas con tus labios, como el sonido de tu voz quebrada es la de un ángel llorando y los ángeles no deben llorar.

Mis sentidos se abren de golpe y escucho tu voz llamándome y pidiéndome perdón. No lo soporto, no quiero verte sufrir, con una fuerza que ya no había en mi, pero con todo el amor que solo te podía dar ahora, tomo tu perfecto rostro entre mis manos y sonrió, pero eso no parece alegrarte y vuelves gritar con dolor, pidiéndome vanamente que sea fuerte, pero el dolor en mi cuerpo es mucho y cada vez cuesta cada vez más respirar.

Trato de cobijarme entre tus ropas, mientras sollozas mi nombre. Los vampiros ya no peleaban, se habían alejado siendo sombras en las sombras, mientras me tomas entre tus brazos, cierro los ojos, ya que un ángel me cuida. Alguien habla contigo, pero no dices nada y salimos algún lado donde el aire era fresco y suave, me cobijo aun más entre tus ropas, pero ya no hay calor para mi.

Todo es pesado, dolor cubre ya todo mi cuerpo con una pizca de alivio. Ya no hay que luchar, ya no hay que escapar, por que solamente somos nosotros dos, ya no hay nadie más. Trato de hablar pero las palabras revientan en mi garganta y mi boca sabe a sangre. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas mientras trato de hablarte pero no puedo, no puedo, ya no puedo decirte que te amo, que te adoro, que mi vida solo había sido buena con tigo y con nadie más. Que eras mi todo, ya no puedo porque ahora yo estoy allí contigo en un estado penoso, yo solo veo como estas cobijándome entre unos árboles, como el sol comienza a despuntar en las colinas, como ya casi muerta entre tus brazos, me besas y me cobijas.

Con el ultimo soplido de mi alma abro los ojos y susurro un te amo, el más profundo y cierto de todos. Me besas y sigues llorando, pero ya no siento las lagrimas que caen en mi rostro, solo escucho tu voz, mientras el sol ya sale dándonos una tumba tranquila.

Tu voz, tu voz que comienza con un: ¿Recuerda cuando nos conocimos?...

**Chan.... bueno. Este eran 2 capitulos, pero bueno... no lo quise colocar separado ya que se le iba a ir la gracia. Y eso... ha sido todo... cualquier comenario o no sé, comenteme si les gusto, y en un día de esto pondre el pequeño epilogo que escribi y que me salió tan del cucharon oxidado... que me encanto. **

**deaathkillmy, Hito , Amaretzu y enitnatsnoc.... un gran GRACIAS por sus comentario, me hacen muy feliz... y.... espero que les haya gustado.. y me comenten y o sere muy feliz y comenzare a escribir puras desgracias, no mentira, pero no os preocupeis que seguire escribiendo de vampiros y licanos porque son mi vida... aunque a muy pocas personas le gusten esa mezcla de razas, yo, personalmente las amo. **

**Y eso... me siento... algo vacia, necesito comenzar otro original luego... que no sea una novela.... porque aun tengo que terminar esa otra historia, la que ustedes ya conocen... Febrix y Fenrice.... y, pues eso.... me sentire muy bien si por lo menos le saco un ojos cristalino a alguien, porque buta que llore mientras escribia esto, Porque sí, soy una llorona ¿Y que?. Me sentire bien si alguien más siente lo mismo que yo. Mejor me voy porque ando dando pura challa. **

**_Y una aclaración: ¿Entendieron porque el chico vampiro siempre terminaba con una aclaración en presente?... pues si no entendieron es porque él como que le comenzo a relatar su historia mientras... bueno, morían. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Epilogo**_

Llegan pasado el mediodía. A los jardines de una casa enorme y ya deteriorada porque nadie se ha preocupado por ella ya hacía años, es una casa antigua, hermosa y llena de recuerdos. Se sienta a los pies de un árbol y ve a los niños jugar de un lado a otro, correteando con tanta vida que su pecho se aprieta al ver en esos infantiles rostros un antiguo recuerdo. La nostalgia le llega rápidamente, mientras oculta su rostro y descansa sus ojos.

Se escucha un susurro en el viento, un olor conocido, una esperanza demasiado antigua ya. Se irgue mientras siente su corazón latiendo como loco, y corre y escucha gritos de su nombre. Pasos de niños correteando detrás de él, pero ese olor, ese suave olor él lo conoce, él sabe que es. Gira alrededor de unas matas y se pega de frente con la dolorosa realidad.

Allí yace una lapida, blanca como la cal, bajo un hermoso sauce pegando sus sombras a sus habitantes eternos. Y en ella el olor de ellos, ya antiguo, por lo que debieron de haber perecido hacía años. Gime despacito mientras se hecha en la tumba de sus amos, deja escapar un suave lamento porque su ya viejo corazón alguna vez había esperado que fueran por él, y eso jamás ocurriría. Posando su nariz ya vieja sobre la tierra donde habían muerto su querida dueña y su amo.

Escucha las risas de sus jóvenes amos, y luego la seriedad que sus padres le había inculcado ante la presencia de una tumba, uno de ellos, el más grande, se sienta a su lado reconfortando su cabeza con un suave cariño. Él cierra los ojos al escuchar la pura verdad.

"_Aquí yace... un amor peligroso y por siempre eterno"_

* * *

**Bien, este si es el fin. Gracias a Deathkillme, Adunafael y Hitomi por sus comentarios del ultimo capitulo. Escribi un pequeño oneshott vampiro-licano, haber si les gusta, se llama cazador caza a cazador. Y eso.. aquí llego esto. **

**FIN. **


End file.
